


Speechless

by kseniamayer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Idiots in Love, In Denial, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: В первый раз проснувшись рядом с Геральтом, Лютик убеждает себя: произошло недоразумение. <…> Не то чтобы ему не понравилось, решительно наоборот, просто… Лютик и помыслить не мог, что окажется в постели с мужчиной.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 40





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Speechless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147573) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8960647).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.

В первый раз проснувшись рядом с Геральтом, Лютик убеждает себя: произошло недоразумение. Правда, легче не становится ни на йоту. Разумеется, он неравнодушен к своему другу — ведьмак ни за что не признает, что они друзья, потому что дурак, каких поискать, но они друзья, — да и раньше его привлекали мужчины, только…

…дело в том, что он, дамский угодник, никогда не спал с ними. Видимо, именно поэтому Лютик ничего не говорит с момента пробуждения. Все ещё пытается переварить произошедшее.

Не то чтобы ему не понравилось, решительно наоборот, просто… Лютик и помыслить не мог, что окажется в постели с мужчиной.

Но, пожалуй, всё бывает в первый раз. Ведь это не означает, что подобное повторится. Сущий пустяк, который ничего не изменит между ними. Лютик будет все так же пытаться облекать каждое их похождение в песни и восхвалять ведьмака в разных королевствах, а Геральт — из вредности ворчать на него.

Они — просто друзья, которым захотелось свежих впечатлений…

Хорошо, что Лютик лежит на боку и Геральт не видит, что он уже проснулся. Вот бы конфуз вышел. Наверное, стоит что-нибудь сказать, но… что?

И спит ли вообще Геральт? А если нет, то почему он…

— Знай я, что лишит тебя дара речи, взял бы в первый день в таверне, — посмеиваясь, бросает Геральт. Непривычно слышать его смех, хотя ведьмаку определенно нравится подтрунивать над Лютиком.

На плечо опускается тяжелая ладонь, и Лютик невольно вздрагивает. Он понимает, что его молчание настораживает и надо бы как-то разрядить обстановку. Он поворачивается, упрямо не глядя на ведьмака.

Почему в этот раз всё иначе? Лютик спал со многими женщинами, Геральт, скорее всего, — тоже, и произошедшее ничего не значит.

Пусть даже они оба мужчины — разве это так важно?

— Я… размышлял. — Даже для самого Лютика фраза звучит непривычно, и он нисколько не осуждает Геральта, когда тот фыркает.

— Ну надо же, — не без нотки веселья в голосе подмечает ведьмак. — Обычно ты болтаешь бездумно…

Лютик непременно остроумно парировал бы этот выпад, не будь до сих пор столь ошарашен.

— Пойду подкреплюсь, — бросает он и, как последний трус, сбегает из комнаты. Все равно никто не считает его смельчаком.

***

И правда: всё быстро возвращается на круги своя. Они не обсуждают случившееся: Геральт в целом не отличается разговорчивостью, а Лютик… упорно избегает темы. Ну, возможно, не совсем… Ему и так есть о чем поговорить, да и, в конце концов, неважно всё это. Вряд ли подобное повторится.

Лучше бы не зарекался. Только на этот раз Лютик винит во всем алкоголь. Правда, они были совершенно трезвы, когда одежда полетела на пол.

Во второй раз бард всё же находит что сказать — потому что решает закрыть глаза на ту часть себя, которую охватывает паника.

Но он по-прежнему не смотрит на Геральта, а вместо этого прожигает взглядом потолок.

— Ты выскочил прямо перед кикиморой. Не могу поверить…

— Ты правда думаешь, что я специально выскочил перед этим чудовищем? — оскорблённо вздыхает Лютик. Теперь, когда они говорят о монстре, ему намного спокойнее. Правда, вести подобные беседы обнаженным несколько неловко. Даже если поверх накинуто одеяло, а они сами лежат по разные стороны кровати.

На долю секунды Лютик задается вопросом, всегда ли Геральт такой — он явно не любитель нежничать, — или только с ним. И мысленно проклинает себя: ведь это — сущий пустяк, верно?

— Я пытался убежать, но в последний момент споткнулся…

Ведьмак едва слышно фыркает, и Лютик без труда представляет, как тот щурится. А после раздается сдержанный смешок.

— Ну… Это многое объясняет, — говорит он и поворачивается к Лютику. Тот, в свою очередь, невольно смотрит в золотистые глаза. — И всё же: впредь будь осторожнее…

Когда на грудь Лютика ложится ладонь, тот решает, что сейчас самое время выскочить из кровати.

***

В третий раз Лютик решает: хватит терзаться от того, чем они занимаются, — пора просто наслаждаться. В четвертый раз он слишком занят перевязкой ран ведьмака, и уже не до мыслей о том, что совместный сон вошел у них в привычку.

— Мог бы предупредить, — бормочет Лютик. — Испачкал своей кровью простыни. Надеюсь, хозяин ничего не заметит.

— Хм-м, — говорит Геральт. Многозначительное «Хм-м» — его любимый ответ на почти все вопросы. Правда, обычно он хмурится, а в этот раз — усмехается. — Прошлой ночью ты не сильно жаловался, когда я бросил тебя на кровать. Уверен, тогда ты тоже видел царапины.

— Ага, царапины. — Лютик фыркает, понимая, что беспокоится о Геральте. — А теперь не дергайся и не мешай. И предоставь разговоры мне — тебе прекрасно известно, что я куда красноречивее.

Геральт фыркает, но ничего не отвечает. Лишь убирает волосы с глаз Лютика, а тот так и замирает с раскрытым ртом.

***

Лютик теряет счет тому, сколько раз они спали вместе, но этим утром впервые пробуждается до ведьмака.

И впервые обнаруживает, что его обнимают за талию. Лютик пытается пошевелиться, но Геральт рычит в ответ и притягивает ещё ближе.

Зная, что ведьмак не проснулся, Лютик снова старается выбраться из хватки, на этот раз — уже аккуратнее. Наконец выскользнув из кровати, он на мгновение останавливается и бросает взгляд на Геральта.

— Лютик, — бормочет ведьмак во сне, и бард заключает, что ему просто необходимо что-нибудь выпить.

Женщина за стойкой смотрит на него и ухмыляется.

— Ты пришел прошлой ночью с ведьмаком, — бросает она, и Лютик лишь кивает, вовсю пытаясь убедить себя, что Геральту снился кошмар и именно потому он произнес его имя.

Просто-напросто плохой сон. Наверное, ведьмак лишь хотел, чтобы Лютик заткнулся.

— Я спала с ним пару раз несколько лет назад. Он просто зверь в постели, да? — спрашивает она, и Лютик изо всех сил старается не скривиться — ведь он ничуть не ревнует. Кроме того, тогда они даже не были знакомы… Хотя — какая разница?

— Без… понятия, — запинаясь, отвечает бард. Что совсем не похоже на него, ведь он редко нервничает… Ну, может, и нервничает, когда ему угрожают, но даже в таких ситуациях красноречие его не подводит.

— Ну да, конечно, — продолжает она, и Лютик подозревает, что ему не верят ни на секунду. — Хорошие были времена, пусть даже нас связывал только секс… Он ясно дал мне это понять — нет, что ты, не словами. Говорить о своих чувствах он не умеет, но всегда вставал ни свет ни заря и уходил. Я просыпалась поутру в пустой кровати, не понимая, сон то был или явь. Он всегда уходит.

Лютик хочет было возразить и рассказать ей, что так бывает далеко не всегда — ведь он не единожды спал с ведьмаком, и тот оставался в кровати до тех пор, пока…

— Вот чёрт!

— Рада была помочь. — Она посмеивается, когда до неё доносится очередное ругательство.

Вернувшись в спальню, Лютик понимает, что Геральт лежит на том же самом месте, но уже не спит.

— Ну надо же, — подмечает он. — Ты никогда не возвращался, если находил чем перекусить.

— Я не голоден, — говорит Лютик, снова стягивая одежду. Геральт смотрит на него потемневшим от возбуждения взглядом. — Решил поваляться в кровати еще немного…

Он не добавляет «с тобой», но надеется, что Геральт всё понимает. Они оба совершенно не умеют открыто говорить о своих чувствах…

Геральт перекатывается поближе и кладет ладони на бедра Лютика.

— Не хочешь повторить? — ведьмак усмехается.

— Пожалуй, — шепчет Лютик, зная, что теперь всё иначе.

Этим утром всё иначе.

В этот раз они смотрят друг другу в глаза и занимаются любовью неспешно. Геральт чувственно целует Лютика в губы и позволяет себе быть нежным.

Они не говорят. Да и нужны ли тут слова?


End file.
